Chapel of Sin
by LupinTonks14
Summary: Alice Johnachan is in love with Pete Wentz, but unfortunately for her,she already has an admirer. Or stalker? Who is the stalker,will Pete love her back? Who knows? I do.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Fallout Boy

I am rewriting Chapel of Sin, so for those who liked the story, be happy and rejoice! I'm making a different main character, though.

Name: Alice Candence Jonaschan

Hair: Blonde, thin, and curls at the bottom, but only a bit.

Eyes: Brown. Men have been known to get lost in them.

Body: Not a bit of extra fat. Curvy, but slim.

Personality: Painfully shy.

Religion: Catholic, and goes to a Catholic school for girls.

Relatives: None

Likes: Violin and Piano, with the Bass guitar by her side everyday, and Pete Wentz. Her Bass is custom designed with a Louis Vuitton logo on said Bass, black and white.

( Authors note: Alice has a Dare Touch-screen phone. Enjoy!)

The alarm clock blared its obnoxious droning 'BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP' as Alice flopped herself out of bed. Alice sleep-stumbled her way to the large poster of Pete Wentz hanging next to her large closet, bid it 'Good Morning' and kissed it on the lips. Yes, she was a fan girl, but who cared as long as it was Pete Wentz. " I can't wait till you come here Pete." Yes, Alice lived in Wilmette, Illinois, the very city where Pete Wentz was born. Alice loved living in the same neighborhood as Pete, but not because she was incredibly obsessed with Pete ( because she wasn't), it was because there was a amazing park by her house, and it was Fall, and when she left the window open, the red and orange leafs fell into her bedroom. Ahh.

" The concert is tonight, I can't wait!" Alice kissed the picture again and headed out the door and to her car, a red CR-V from her parents before they went off to California for their jobs. " Lets see my new schedule... Ah!"

1st period: English with Sister Sarah

2nd period: History with Sister Mary

3rd period: Science with Sister Guenevere

Lunch and Prayer with Father Jenkins.

Study Hall.

4th period: Current Events with Sister Marguerite.

5th period: Politics with Sister Catherine

6th period: Debate with Sister(s) Vanessa, Morgan, and Rose.

7th period: Law with Father Cristian.

End of school.

" Oh well. They finally changed the uniform this year, there something to look forward to." ( I'm not going to describe the uniform, it's too complicated.) Alice got in her car, red, her favorite color, and drove the 25 minute drive to her school, smiling at the falling fall leaves as the wind blew. God, she loved Fall. (I'm going to skip the entire school day, and just go straight to her preparing for the concert.)

" Finally!" Alice yelled as she slammed the door to her house. " Where the Hell are you, my favorite shirt in the world?" Her white-almost see through shirt with Eeyore set im red rhinestones and blue pinstripes running across the shirt. The concert was all the way in Chicago, but she had the money and the friends. There was Mary, Rosa, Jack, and Nicholas, who was picking up his girlfriend Norah and meeting us at my house, but I gotta be ready! " Since I can't find you, I'll wear my second favorite shirt, see if that gets you out of hiding!" Her second favorite shirt wasn't that bad, but this was a emergency, and desperate times call for desperate measures. It was a dark red t-shirt with Coca-Cola written in silver in English, French, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, and even Italian. Well, anyway, it was the kind of t-shirt with the short sleeves that was snug.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her front door. " You're early!" She yelled from her room. " I know!," It was Rosa, " But it seemed like you needed help!" " It's unlocked!" " I'm already behind you." Sure enough, Rosa whipped her around and eyed her up and down. " I hope you're not going to wear the school uniform to the concert. You'll never get picked up looking like that." " I don't want to get picked up!" " Well, at least let me help you get dressed, you look like a Tramp." ( Homeless) Alice always hated this. Everytime, every concert, Rosa helps her get dressed. " You can wear the shirt, but lets bring the shoulders down a bit..." Somehow, the shirt was a bit big on Alice, so when Rosa pulled the sleeves down, you could see her bra straps. Alice knew better than to argue, Rosa would not be happy.

" Ugh, you're wearing a granny bra! I haven't seen these since I was 2! Put... the red lacey one on!" " No." " Alice..." " Rosa, I don't want to get picked up, laid, or anything like that!" " At least wear something so you don't look like a slum!" " Rosa-" " Come on!" " Dress yourself!" " I'm not the one whose gonna look like a Tramp! All you wear is your school uniform and pajamas!" " Fine! Fine,fine,fine!" " This shirt won't do,I changed my mind. But lucky for you, I have the Corset!" " The Corset? Why did you bring that?" " Well, it was for Mary, but she went shopping already and got a green one. SO, you get this one!" " You brought the mini-skirt, didn't you?" " Hell yeah! Put the skirt on, and I'll help you with the Corset." The skirt only came to her upper thigh, hardly even a skirt at all, and was red and black checkered, with a leather belt that went sideways when it was on.

It was cute, but her Mother always said that girls who dressed like that were prostitutes, but who cares what she thinks? She's in California now, she can't stop her! She put on the skirt as Rosa laced up the back of her lacey corset, and handed her a pair of heels. Strappy heels. " Rosa where do you find the time to get these things, the Sisters always give us so much homework!" " My sister buys them for me." " Rosa! Alice, we're here!" " Go let them in, I know how to put on heels for Crisake!" Rosa ran downstairs and screamed. " Egad! Mary! Norah, we need to get you changed! You men are fine, just go watch t.v, I have so much to do!" " Rosa, I'm done!" " Wear your red headband! While you're at it, get out all your party clothes and lay them on the bed! And straighten your hair and get out the make up, I am a busy bee!" I got out my piles of makeup, more like mountains, of makeup, including eye shadow , eye liner, and the two most important things a girl could need for, well, just about anything; Mascara and lip gloss. Strawberry and Cherry lip gloss. Can't forget the glitter! Yes, gold glitter, to put on my eyes and lips, which Rosa claims make my lips irresistible. " Hey Alice?!" Nick screamed as I put my red eyeshadow on. " What?!" " There's a guy here to see you! His name is Damon!" " Tell him to go away! I don't want to talk to him!" Damon was jerk off from my school who showed photoshopped pictures of me in a lacy bra in a very provocative pose, and posted them around the entire campus. The Sisters were not pleased, but luckily, Damon got blamed for it, because Jack lives next door to him, and took pictures of him photo shopping me.

Did I mention he looks like a literal Douche-Bag? Seriously, it hurts to look at him. " Look buddy, she doesn't want to talk to you, just go home. You have to, she doesn't-you know what? I think I will, bye! I made him leave Alice!" " Thank you! Nicholas and Jack, I hope you guys have enough money for dinner, breakfast and Gas!" " We do! And we brought Norahs van! You know, the one with the whole bunch of room?!" " Sweet! I've got blankets and pillows in the closet by the pantry, get them out and load 'em up! I'm almost ready!" " But we're not! Mary, I love you, but if you don't put those shoes on, I will pop you! And Norah, where _are _your earrings?!" " They are on her ears, and she's working on it, now you need to get dressed!" Mary and Norah raced to the straighteners and began to hurriedly brush their already thin hair. while Rosa got dressed into her _Mixed Martial Arts and Crafts _tee and skinny jeans as Norah began to dab perfume above her grey tunic and hippie jeans. Mary looked like the cutest little thing in her black frilly dress. God, it's the cutest dress, it goes down only to her knees, but the red velvet tissue underneath it made it really poofy. The top of the dress was black and silk, with tee sleeves sewn on it, with little buttons going up in the back. Her red hair only made her seem more seductive. Good thing she likes Patrick, not Pete, and Norah is already taken. I stil can't believe Rosa likes Joe. Am I the only one who likes Pete? If I am, then good.

" Alright,we're all ready to go! Is every pillow and blanket in the back of the van?" " Check!" " Everyones ready?" " Check!" " Lock and Load ladies, we're going to Chicago! Now remeber, we're going to live in the car until the concert tomorrow at Midnight, perhaps only leaving to eat or go shopping, but I think we can survive." I said as I loaded myself in the back with Norah, Mary and Rosa, with the boys in the front seat, Jack at the wheel. " Good thing theres a t.v in here, otherwise we're never survive." " Couch potato. You guys, it's already 7, we have to drive! Drive!" Wow, this van is from the 70's! It's even got a orange rug. All the girls were already asleep, perhaps it's related to the fact that they all took a heavy dosage of sleeping pills right before they came over to my house, the guys were toughing it out until we reached a city near Chicago, or Chicago. God, I love our boys! The entire van was lined with pillows and blankets, probably because it was freezing cold outside, and we would freeze our nips off if they weren't on right. Mary was fast asleep underneath my quilt and at least 3 pillows, while Rosa had her head on Mary's lap, and Nicholas was in the back with Norah, Norah was sitting on his lap with her head on his shoulder, and they were snuggling underneath the Goose-feather blanket. Poor Jack was all alone. I climbed up and over the seat and sat close to him, laughing at the smile on his face, even if he is my cousin. " Jack?" " Yeah Alice?" " Do you think Mom still loves me?" " Alice... I don't want to answer that, but... I doubt it. Alice, you don't need her anyway, you have all of us!" " But...shes my Mom. I mean, I just don't know why she left me on you guys' doorstep."

" Mom told me she got AIDS." " Ha." I laughed dryly. " She also told her that we got you your own house, and are supporting you financially. Know what she said?" " What?" " She yelled at Mom. Then Mom yelled at her and said, ' If you weren't such a self-absorbed Bitch, you would be in so much debt', and ' Too bad your child has a promising career, I'm sure at least her Father would have been proud, and would throw away the meaningless booty calls hone number into the fire. I wonder who that could be!'" " Wow, she told Aunt Rose off, eh?" Jack nodded. " I suspect shes gonna pull a trick with you, y'know, pretend that she was sorry, and then discretly ask for money from you, what with your, er...job." " Hey! Just cause I work as a mannequin at Roxie's, doesn't mean it's a bad job! Is it better than working at that strip club on 54th Boulevard? At least I dress like a flapper, not a hooker.Plus, it gives me so much money, I coul travel to California and back, and have 200 hundred dollars left over from all the gas I need." " I guess, but imagine what your Mother'll say when she comes and sees you in the window of Roxies." Yeah, imagine that.

Well, it's not my greatest chapter, but at least I'm rewriting Chapel of Sin.


	2. Chicago

Alice

I woke up, perhaps the coldest I've ever been in my life, in the front seat with a blanket over me, and everyone else was up and close to someone. " Hey guys. Where are we?" " We're in Chicago! It's 10, and you have the breakfast money!" Rosa yelled. " Relax, it's in my bra where it always is." I reached into my bra and yanked out a twenty dollar bill and threw it at Jack. " Ewww, theres boob sweat on it!" " Go to McDonalds and get sausage McGriddles." " Fine! But you go to Starbucks and get us... drinks, I guess, I'm not even sure, the sleeping pills haven't worn off yet." " Hot chocolate, got it." " There's one like 2 blocks away, go to that one yourself, Nicholas is trying to get us some gas, we ran out right around here by the river." K, but why didn't you get gas when we were low?" " It was too cold, and the air would get in." Fine, close your eyes, I'm gonna change. Hand me my hoodie and jeans." I yelled as Rosa unlaced my Corset. " Now hand me my wool socks. Then my shoes, and for Gods sake Rosa, yes the mini-skirt if it will make you happy! Now my scarf, thanks! Bye guys!" I climbed out of the car, and headed off towards Starbucks in the freezing cold, when I noticed Damon leaning on a car, trying to look sexy. I almost gagged. God, he was disgusting. And desperate. " Hey Ally." He said in what I guessed was a voice trying to be sexy and alluring, so I just walked right by him.

" Ally! Ally!" I flipped him the bird. _' Suck on that, Bitch.' _" ALLY!" I ran for it. I hate it when people yell, especially my name. ( You ever have those people you know that you just don't want to hear their voice, much less talk to them?) Finally, I reached the Starbucks and tried to catch my breath as it got caught in my throat. Pete Wentz was in Starbucks. In plain sight! Eeee! Wait, isn't he dating Ashlee Simpson? ( Wrong! I'm changing the story. Pete is not dating Ashlee Simpson, and he is only 25.) He was looking right at her. Oh, dear God, why? My hair looks awful, my face is flushed, I have no makeup on. Why is he smiling?! He's walking over! Oh god! " Hey." He said 'Hey'! Say something! " Hi." Pete smirked as I blushed and noticed how much I like staring at my shoes when I'm embarrassed. " Whats your name Princess?" ( Squee! Nickname from old version!) " I'm Alice... and I know your name." Pete let out a short laugh and pulled out a marker and grabbed my hand. " Hope you don't mind, but I'm giving you my number." Do I mind! Like Hell, I mind, write away! When he was done, he began to walk away, but I grabbed his hand, blushing like Hell was on my face and wrote my number on his left arm and walked up to the counter, but I could have sworn I heard him say, " Leave your phone on, I'll call.", but I'm not entirely sure. I walked up to the counter, ordered us the desired hot chocolates, reached in for my wallet...and realised I had dropped it somewhere. " Um... uh, oh crap. I dropped my fricking wallet." " Is this yours?" Oh god. It's Damon. " Give me my wallet." I turned around and held out my hand, _really _trying out my patience like Father Jenkins taught me to, but if he didn't hand it over...

" Say please _Ally..._" " If you don't give me back my wallet, I will be very _pleased _to kill you. Hand. It. Over." " Ally, Ally, Al- OOF!" 'A swift kick to the male pride, and the female shall rise above.' My wallet flew out of his hand, and onto the counter, where I handed the guy the 20. " Keep the change!" I grabbed the Hot chocolate and ran like I was the paparazzi's car, and Britney was on my heels. I ran the entire 2 blocks to the van and jumped in, locking the door, and hiding underneath a body pillow and blanket. " Thanks!" Norah yelled from the drivers spot, with her hot chocolate and Ten-pound gaining sandwich. " Are you okay Alice?" " No, I'm not. Damon is here. He followed me to Starbucks, when-" I flew up, the blanket flying off of me, " I met Pete Wentz." Everybody burst into a gasp in unison. " Nuh-unh!" Jack yelled. Nick yelled, " What's that on your arm?" I flashed them Pete's number, and they wouldn't stop smiling. " Ow!" Rosa howled as Jack began accusing me of begging him for his number. Nick just laughed and drank his Hot chocolate. Norah nearly jumped over hurtles and hills to see my arm, landing on Mary in her attempt to get a glimpse. " He wrote it on himself, ain't that somethin?" " Dang, girl, how'd you get his number?" ( Remember, they're Catholic, no swearing.)

" He just came up, held out my hand and wrote it down, but I had the balls to write my number on his arm!" Norah, Mary, and Rosa started laughing and went back to their sandwiches. Still, I couldn't help but wonder if Pete really would call me. Heh, listen to me, already calling him by only his first name. " Hey Alice, are you gonna quit Roxie's yet? Lonnie is keeping the position open, just for you." " Maybe. The pay is good, but maybe I should get a better job." " I'll enroll you in the classes you need, if you want?" " I'm not gonna be a stripper! I just want to waitress! What if Sister Marguerite walked by on her Goodness for God walks, and spotted me? I'd be out!" Rosa looked extremely disappointed. To tell you the truth, I really did want to learn from Rosa how to... _' Ha-hem', _entertain men. I don't know why Rosa enjoys having loose change put into her _areas_, but I think waitressing is better than damaging certain areas on a pole. Ouch. " Fine!" Rosa groaned. " I'm positive Lonnie likes you enough, he'll let you waitress." Rosa plopped into the front seat and pouted like no tomorrow. " Hey guys? There's a big and hairy figure coming this way!" There's only one person that is big and hairy, and scary as well. Damon. " Lock the doors! And the windows!" Mary yelled. " In other words, batten down the hatches!" Rosa yelled, stuffing her sandwich into her mouth and diving over the front seat. Mary and Norah followed suit, leaving Jack and Nicholas to lock the doors and windows, diving over the seat, and hiding under blankets with the rest of us. " Why does he keep following me?!" I yelled/whispered. " Don't you remember? He likes you!" " God, I wish he would leave me alone!" " Does he have brain issues or something?" " Yeah! I heard Sister Jane talking about it to Sister Robyn during our class transfer. He has like some kind of case of Retardation, he got kicked out of his other school because he nearly killed someone. Remember Thomas Brown?" Everyone stayed silent.

From back in diaper days, Thomas Brown was my forever buddy, he moved to another school, but he came over every weekend. If something happened, I would hear about it, right? " He went to the same school with Damon, and Damon went nuts one day, and just cut him UP-" " Rosa, please!" Nick yelled. He must have seen the look on my face. Damn me, why do I always cry?! My makeup... my stupidity, of course he would do something like that! " I'm sorry Kitty." Norah was hugging me, such a nice girl, while Mary just looked at the floor. Rosa hid herself deeper under the blankets as the knocking on the van door began. I just ignored it and fell asleep in Norah's lap, as did the rest of us, suprisingly.

About 9 hours later...

" Everybody wake up! Two Hours till the concert, and nobodys dressed!" Rosa and her damn annoying voice echoed throughout the whole van as she slipped her shirt and pants on, or tried to, as Jack and Nick scrambled for their change of clothes. Maybe Pete would recognize her in the crowd! That'd be sweet! Wait, did he call? " Crap!" He did! ' Hey Princess, it's me.' Gah! Princess! ' I hope your coming to the concert tonight.' Oh god, over the phone, his voice was even more angelic! ' If you are, meet me backstage afterwards. You don't need a pass, just ask for Silvie. Trust me, it's a code that the bodyguards use for specially invited people. See ya.' Yah!! I get a special code! Insert sole happy moment here, and begin akward advice. That's right, Alice Candence Johnaschan was going to ask Rosabelle Smith for her sluttiest outfit she could find. Alice handed the phone to Rosa and told her to listen _very carefully _to the message. Believe it, when she heard the message, she'd get the internal message. Rosa sent me a knowing look and dove for her bag.

Well, that was good fun! Thanks for reviewing, whoever does!


	3. The Concert and Gerard Way

Okay readers, here's the thing: I have a proposition for you, in your reviews, you tell me whom Alice should end up with. Pete Wentz from FallOut Boy, OR Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance. Your choice. Well actually, my choice, because I write the story. Enjoy this chapter of Chapel of Sin!

" Oh my goodness! Guys, doesn't she look sexy?!" Rosa yelled as I readjusted myself in the backseat. Yes, even I, the distinguished Alice Jonaschan, would admit that I am one sexy bitch. I am wearing something the future fashion designer Rosa would use as her future collection: A business look, if you will. A white long-sleeved shirt was hidden underneath a grey and white pin-striped vest with black rose buttons leading up to the scoop in the neckline, exposing my chestier region. The shirttail stuck out underneath the vest, which only ran down to my navel, and brushed the edge of my grey jeans, with black pinstripes, and the Converse stood out from beneath the jean line, where there was a single red rose embroidered onto the edge. My hands were adorned with white fingerless gloves, with black buttons on the edges.

Well Hell, I liked it! It was sexy. By the looks of everyone in the van, they liked it as well. Mary, looking innocent as usual, what with her lacy black shirt with a red mini-skirt and high heels. " Alright, now that everybody is all sexed, lets head off!" Nick put in his Dragonforce c.d,( I actually like them they're pretty sweet!) We listened to Fury of The Storm all the way to the concert arena, where millions of fans who had lacked to buy their tickets before they were sold out, were standing outside, trying to sneak in. " Wait Alice, fix your hair, it's kinda messed up. Why the Hell is it so freezing?!" I had no clue, but the stadium before me was the best sight in the world to me. Except for the hospital right next to it. God, how I hate hospitals, with their needles and idiotic doctors, medicine, and Psych consultants! " Alice, quit evil-eyeing the hospital, and GO." Jack said as he led me in from behind.

( I'm gonna skip the entire concert thing, and just go to when she gets to go backstage!)

I cautiously stepped over cords, puddles of spilled soda, and... fan-girls? Oh yeah, the girls that couldn't get in because of the password. I walked over the red rope, still locked onto a built-in pole for the bands safety, and stepped behind the magnificent red curtain, Rosa following close behind me. " Oh my God. Alice in Wonderland, turn your eyes over yonder, it's MCR!" It was indeed! Well, at least the front man, as some people would call him, it was Gerard Way! Oh, Gerard is such a wonderful name, don't you think?! " Lover girl, he's looking right at you! I'll just head on over to Madame Pink over yonder. Good luck!" Rosa ran off in the complete opposite, leaving me alone,so what did I do? I subtly inched closer to the couch where the sacred body of Gerard Way lounged. I could feel his eyes on my from over his Diet Coke, and I occasionally snuck a glance at him behind my back, pretending to be checking my pants, angling my sweet ass so he could get the best view. Hehehehe. Eventually, I sat down as far away from Gerard as I could, trying to hide a smile as our eyes met. " Hey." Gerard smiled. I blushed and stared at the hands in my lap and looked at him through my eyelashes. " Hi." I smiled cutely, making Gerard smile very sexily. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and kissed it. " I'm Gerard." " I'm Alice." I answered, blushing madly. " Alice," He said, kissing my hand again, " Love the name." " Thank you. I like your name too." " Don't want to sound weird Alice," He said pulling away from my hand, " Would you mind if I drew you?"

Drew me? " Draw me? Well, if you really want to." " Don't worry," Gerard exclaimed, pulling out a sketchbook and drawing pencils out of nowhere, " Nothing pervy, I promise." " Oh, okay. I've heard that you were a really good artist Mr.Way" " Oh no you don't." " Don't...what?" " Call me Mr.Way. Just call me Gerard or G. Okay?" " O-okay. Um, why do you want to draw me? I mean, it's not like I'm the best subject to draw or anything like that- I'm me, plain and not interesting-" " Alice!" " W-What?" " Please don't." " What?" " Don't say that about yourself!" " But it's-" " It's not true!" He stared at his notepad with a slightly mixed look of confusion and anger. " I'm sorry." I apologized. Whenever in my life, I was around someone I liked, I stuttered and asked questions, as you can tell.

" Hey Alice-Bear?" " Alice-Bear? What?" " Just a nickname. How old are you, and how'd you get here?" " Oh, I'm 18, 19 in a few months, and Pete invited me." This gave him a look of shock on his face. " You're Petes girlfriend?" " Nononono! We met at Starbucks, and he invited me backstage. He's just not here yet... I don't know why though." " Think he and Andy went out for alcohol run or something." Another 25 talkative minutes went by as Gerard drew the portrait of me, sighing when he was done with happiness in his eyes from a joke I had just told. " K, I'm finished!" " Sweet! Will you let me see it?" " Nope. I keep my drawings to myself." I waited for a couple seconds until Gerard closed the book, then snatched it and ran from the couch, flipping through the drawings as Gerard realized I was looking through what was referred to as " The Artists Diary." in Rosa terms. " Hey! Alice-Bear!" He whined as I ran for a bundle of curtains, giggling all the way. " Oh, this is nice Gerard! I like the way the, AH!-" I was jumped on by Gerard, sending me sprawling to the floor, still giggling.

I wiggled as much as I could to get out of his grasp, still being tickled like Hell, when, notebook in hand, I ran around and through the crowd of people backstage to a safe haven behind a rather large couch and began flipping through the pages of the book, going over some rather expertly drawn pictures, when I came across a elderly woman with a baby in her arms, grinning. " My Grandma." said a voice behind me, proving to be Mikey Way. " That's probably me as a baby, though I don't know how Gee could draw that picture. It's ancient!" There was a short laugh and then silence. " I'm Alice." " I know, my brother's looking for you." Again, the silence overcame us. " She's really your grandmother?" " Yep. Elena." " Pretty name. How is she?" " She's... not that great." " Oh. Sorry." " She's not dead, if that's what you're thinking. She's just sick." " Oh. Where's Gerard?" He peered over the couch and answered, " He's still looking for you. Try not to get killed." " I'll try. Bye-bye Mikey." I gave him a hug and walked off. I creeped up behind Gerard, still peering behind the curtains for me, and jumped on his back, but he didn't move an inch! " Found ya." I said. " But I was looking for you!" " Well, whatever you want. Here's your notebook back!" I handed the notebook over to him, when I was swung around from behind. " Princess, you made it!"

" Pete! Where were you?!" " Sorry Princess, went to get some beer. Want some?" " I-" " She's 18, you douche." Gerard said behind me. " Well, well, if it isn't Pretty Boy. Where's your eyeliner?" " Your one to talk. Where's your Damn mutt?" " Shut the fuck up-" " O.K! Who wants to stop right now?" I yelled as I flopped down on the couch. Pete and Gerard looked at me with shock in their eyes, glared at each other, and sat on one side of me. "Alice-Bear, wanna go get some dinner?" " Hum..." " How about something to drink?" Pete asked. " No alcohol, just some soda." " I am hungry... how bout some Olive Garden?" How I love Olive Garden... Yummo! " Sure! C'mon Ally." Gerard pulled on my hand, helping me up, Pete following close behind. I could practically read their thoughts! _" If that Douche-Bag doesn't let go of Alices' hand, I'll cut his arm off!" _and Gerard was probably thinking, _" Can't wait till I get that motherfucker out of Alices' protection, he's going down!"_ Jeez, men are so competitive! But they're so adorable, you want to pinch their cheeks!! In fact, that's what I did right then and here. I pinched Gerard's cheek, but waited to pinch Pete's cheek a bit harder. This could be fun.


	4. Olive Garden

" Well, I think _this _was a _great _way to get along, _Gerard and Peter!"_Yep. The not so impossible had happened. We had been kicked out of Olive Garden, because of a food fight. That we caused... Yeah. Gerard was covered in a mixture of salad, Fettuccine Alfredo, and... is that a Pepperochini on his shoulder? Yum! I snatched it of his shoulder and ate it. But back to the story: Pete said some very mean things about Gerard to me, in front of his face, and I applaud Gerard for not retaliating. For 20 minutes, Pete went on and on about him, when Gerard finally put a steaming bowl of soup down Pete's shirt.

Then, Pete reached for the huge thing of salad next to me, dressing included, and put the entire bowl on his head, with the bread stick sauce to go with it. No wonder the pepper tasted weird. Then, a couple of frat boys began to throw stuff as well. Including a big old plate of pasta at the side of my face. Gerard threw some silverware at them, then wrestled with Pete, while I just sat there under the table, eating my salad. The owner of the restaurant asked us all to leave, and here we are, sitting in an angry silence. " You two are both older than me, yet I'm the only one who acted maturely in this situation!" " But Princess-" " Don't you Princess me!" " But-" " Nope!" Another long string of silence filled the Escalade before Gerard started pulling salad out of my hair and off my neck. " I'm sorry Alice-Bear..." He muttered. Well, at least someone apologized. " You're forgiven Gerard." I accepted and gave him a huge hug. Pete just stayed over on the other side and pouted. " Don't you have something to say to Pete, Gerard?" He heaved a sigh and muttered an apology. " And Pete?" " I'm sorry Princess...and Gerard." " Good. Now shake hands." They both shook hands and wiped their hand on their pants. " Good! Now everything is resolved. No more fighting from the both of you, got it?" " Yeah." " Mh-Hmm."

" Good! Now lets go to my house!" " Where do you live?" " Wilmette." " Wilmette?!" " Yeah." " Wow, my old hometown, awesome!" " Hmmm." Gerard just sat next to me, still sulky. My phone buzzed as I got a new text message from Rosa. " Girl, wth? R u coming home with us?" " Oh god." I muttered. I hurridly typed back my reply and shut of my phone. Suddenly, my sleepiness I've been putting off from the concert overtook me and I fell asleep on Gerards shoulder. But not before I was woken up by Gerard. " Ally-Girl, we need your address." " Oh... 2816 52nd street... just go off exit 74..." I fell asleep again. Why did I take those sleeping pills?

_Around 6 hours later..._

Whoa, turn off the light! Wait, the text message from Rosa, the food fight, I had to laugh at that, but it came out quietly. I heard hushed voices and doors opening. Then another voice I hadn't heard in a long time. My mothers voice. " AH! Who are you, and why is my child in your arms?!" " Who the fuck are you lady?" Pete asked. " I am her Mother!" " Alice doesn't have a Mother!" Jacky! " Get away from her you old Bitch!" and Marys 'innocence' strikes again! I could hear Nicholas, Norah, and Rosa get out of the van, yelling at my Mother or they'll call the police. " Go away you skank..." I mutered. Whenever I fall asleep, I can't speak fully or even open my eyes, so now I felt hung-over. But lucky for me, I had nosy neighbors. They must have called the police by now! Indeed they did, the sirens interrupted my sleep, and also my Mothers screeching voice. " Geez, you have one messed up family Nick." " She's not my family anymore, remember? My Mom disowned her, duh!"

" God Ally-Girl, you have a messed up family... Hey Pete, open the door man." I heard the sound of the car door opening, with that light flashing in my eyes again, when I was picked up in someones arms, then a few words were exchanged. " You wanna stay here with her?" " I'm not doing nothin tomorrow. Why? You doing something?" " I've got a sound check at 3, so I can stay, the check isn't that far." " Fine, if you absolutely have to stay..." " Well, I'm not leaving her alone here with you!" " What makes you think you're better than me?!" "Never said that! Why so paranoid?" I just want to sleep peacefully! Shut up! " Stop." I groaned. " Now look what you did!" Pete whispered quietly. I raised both of my hands and aimed for anywhere I could hit. For Pete, the chest, for Gerard, the neck. Gerard walked up the steps and to my bedroom, while Pete sat on the beanbag chair in my room. " Whoa, shes a metal junkie!" Gerard whispered. " Look at all the Poison posters!" Geez, I really need to fall asleep. So I did.

_The next morning! Sunday, I think. _

" Mehhh..." It was soooo warm! Delightful. Wait, isn't today Sunday? Oh man! I've gotta go to church. Fuck... Wait, what time is it? Oh, 11:30, I'm way late. Well, no point in going now, it ends in 30 minutes, and it takes 25 to get there. Wait a minute, when did I have 2 life-size teddy-bears?! I saw Rosa sleeping on the floor next to my computer, with Jack, Nick, Mary and Norah surrounding her. " Rosa!" I whispered. " Rosabelle!" " Hmm?" she groaned as she got up. " Help me!" I yell/whispered. Rosa covered her ears, signaling me to do the same as she yelled, " OH MY FUCKING GOD, GERARD WAY AND PETE WENTZ HAD A THREE-WAY WITH OUR ALICE!!" Nick and Jack jumped up, in their wrinkled concert clothes, and stumbled over everyone, tumbling out the door, trying to find the butcher knife right by the Oreos. Why by the Oreos? I have no fucking clue. Pete jumped up off the bed and the first word and looked around the room, while Gerard just got up normally. " Morning." He muttered as chaos flew around the room. " You still smell like breadsticks." Gerard said as he sniffed my hair that somehow got on his face. " Did I already apologize for that?" " Yes you did." " Well, I'm sorry anyway." " I know."

Gerard slid up from under the covers and slowly climbed over me, 'accidently' kicking Pete in the back. " Can you guys knock it off for one day?! I'm gonna take a shower, so I don't want the house to be covered in blood when I get out." I grabbed a towel and sandals, just so I don't get dirt on my feet, and headed to the shower. Why is it Hot Water always calms people down? That and Strawberry and Champagne shampoo, with chocolate scented body wash, I don't see how you could be jittered. Geez, wonder what happened to make them hate each other so much? Oh, who cares, this shampoo is soooo tingly! After about 30 minutes, I stepped out of the shower and checked for blood, yelling, or any other sides of violence in my house before I stepped back into my room.

Actually, it seemed way too quiet..... hmmmmmmm. " Rosa? Mary? Norah? Jack? Nick? Oh God..... Pete? Gerard?" " Hello Alice." A voice said behind me. " Oh God..." I said quivery. I slowly turned around, but before I could, I already knew who it was in my room. Damon. You can smell him a mile away, he never bathes. " Pete....... Gerard." " They can't help you now Alice...." Damon reached for something in his jacket, I took a deep breath...... and screamed the crap out of me. I screamed and screamed, until I was out of breath, and then some. I remember Damon flying out the window, me swooning, and not hitting the floor, but somebody's arms.

Normal p.o.v, everyones except Alices'

" What the Hell?!" Jack yelled as Pete carried Alice down the stairs. " Some sicko was in her room!" Gerard had left early for his sound check, because of the technical complications that always happen during a check,leaving Pete the only star in the house. " He's not still there, is he?!" Mary screeched. " No, he got out the window." " Well, Nick left to take Norah home, and is going home himself, then I've gotta go for Sunday dinner, and then Mary's coming with me, to take Rosa home from my house, soooooo.... who will stay with Alice?" " I could stay with her until Gerard gets back." Mary suggested. Did they not trust Pete at all in this situation? I mean yeah, he didn't get along with the ever-so-famous Way, but that didn't mean he would kill Alice in revenge for stealing her heart! Maybe...... maybe, maybe, Gerard would end up not falling in love with her, but find someone else, leaving Pete to console her! No.... no, that would be leaving Alices' feelings out of consideration, thats not fair. What happens happens then.

" No........" Alice moaned. Panic rised in Petes' eyes, as it did for the others. Mary kept looking hesitantly at the clock, then back at Alice, when Pete spoke up. " If you guys have to go, you can go, I'll watch her." Alice began to squirm in Petes' arms, but the friends still agreed to leave. " Sorry Alice, but you know how my Dad is." Jack, Mary, and Rosa got up and walked out the door, driving off from the driveway.

Pete p.o.v

' Shes sooooo beautiful when she sleeps....' Pete thought as she breathed deeply, but softly, relieving Pete that she was still alive. " Poor baby." Pete muttered, stroking her flawless, porcelain cheek. Pete was so intent on that day in Starbucks on getting her backstage, that he never took any time to notice the things that make her beautiful. Her long full eyelashes, her perfect red lips, her big brown eyes, and the way her blush covered her cheeks perfectly. ' I swear, everyday, I will praise God for the creation of Starbucks!' But there was something about her when she wasn't smiling. She almost seemed sickly. She seemed like a person you would see waiting in the clinic at a hospital. Or one of the girls that went to the front desk to get their medicine.

" Mama....." she softly yelped. She had to be referring to her guardian, not this skank on the front porch. She had to be having a nightmare.

" Princess..." I let out. I felt so pitious towards her, she lives alone, obviously has some creepy stalker, and has band members fighting over her. The latter he could fix, but what of everything else? That could wait, the heater was off, and I didn't dare try to touch it, for fear of breaking it forever, so I took Alice upstairs to her room, when I realised she was still in a towel. Uh.... should I fress her or what? 'NO!' One side of my head screamed. 'IT WOULD BE WRONG!' But one side said, ' Do it! She'll freeze to Death, plus, you'll get to see what God would like to call, ' The Garden of Eden.''

Ew. My thoughts are Pervy. Well, maybe if he did, she would be either grateful, or pissed. Grateful,pissed,grateful,pissed...... Well, I hope that Patrcik can mop me off the floor, because I was going for the grateful side. I got out a...... Dammit. Incredibly....Lacy..._thong_. And a large t-shirt and pants for her, and did my very best not to wake her up. ( Yeah, I know its creepy, but this is my story.)

( Dodododooooo, gonna skip the dressing part.)

Phew! She never woke up. Damn, shes a heavy sleeper. I laid down next to her, finally noticing how very skinny she is as she scooted closer to me for the bodily warmth. Thank you God for Starbucks!

End o' chapter!


	5. AssFace

_Petes p.o.v_

" Man, did I fall asleep?" I asked myself as I sat up in Alices' bed with a slight headache. My phone vibrated loudly as I got a new text message from Gerard. ' Man, tell Alice-Girl that I wont be back till Tuesday, plan on spending it with Lyn-Z. See ya.' Oh, this is gonna crush Alice! All I can do is hope she doesn't care that much. " Pete...." I heard her moan behind me, sending shivers down my spine. " What the Hell? Last time I checked, I was necked. When did I get clothes on? Unless, Pete did you dress me?"

Oh Geez! " You did, didn't you?" I slowly turned my head around to look at her, and nodded. I'm probably gonna die.

_Alice p.o.v_

Pete dressed me? Aw! That's so nice of him! Sure, he saw me naked, but if I didn't get dressed quick, I would have froze to death! So you know what I did? I kissed him. Not on the cheek or forehead neither, right on the lips. Yeah, I flirted with Gerard a little, but everyone knows he likes Lyn-Z! So, Pete is my main interest! Hands off, Hos! Actually, him dressing me wasn't the only reason I kissed him. I've just wanted to do it forever! Plus, I think he likes me! Wow, is he in shock? He's not even responding! Oh Shit Alice, he doesn't like you! Pull away Dammit!

_Normal p.o.v_

And pull away she did. But she didn't get very far before Pete grabbed her waist with one hand and the back of her head with the other and nearly pounced onto her, leaning her back against the multiple pillows on her bed. Suddenly, her alarm clock went off. " Oh God!" She muttered from underneath Petes' lips. " Todays a school day!"

" Aw Ally, do you have to go?" He said as Alice scrambled out from underneath Petes body. " Yes! If I miss even one day, I'll fall so far behind!" Alice hurridly got dressed in her school uniform, getting only the skirt on with a bra before Pete wrapped his arms around her hips and said. " But I'll be so lonely...."

" Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, I have no time for this!"

" Ally, my full name?"

" I have to get changed!" Pete bent down and whispered in her ear,

" But I love you in this uniform..." Thwack! Went Petes head.

" Just because I'm wearing a bra!"

" I'm sorry Ally," Pete got on his knees and hugged Alices legs. " Pwease forgive me!" That is correct, he said 'pwease'

" Fine, I forgive you." Alice admitted, only to continue, " Only if you drive me to school."

Alice ran down the stairs, Pete following close behind her. " Just don't dent my baby."

The drive to school was perhaps the best one Alice had ever had. Better than the time when Alice rear-ended Britney Spears? Yes. Yes it was.  
They could never stop talking! When they had first found out the one thing in line with many other things, which was the customization of Guitars, they went on and on about it, like High-Schoolers during Election Week. Even with their favorite radio station on, they talked, only stopping to laugh at a joke one of them cracked, or sing a duet to a favorite song on the radio. In this case, ' Talk Dirty to Me' by Poison.

" Pete, I know you don't want me to go, but I need my backpack!"

" All the more reason to not let go!" Pete persisted, hanging onto my messanger bag with one hand, as me and my fragile self tried to pry it from him with both hands. " Pe-ete!" I pouted.

" As long as I can take you somewhere later!"

" Nowhere fancy!"

" Mall then?"

" Perfect!" Pete began pulling my backpack strap towards him, and gave me the best kiss in all my life. " I love you Alice-Angel." Alice threw him a kiss and ran into school. ' Damn' Pete thought. 'It's gonna be a quiet day.' Pete hesitantly drove out of the school parking lot and drove back to Alices' house.

_With Alice._

I sat down in my regular seat between Mary and Jack, while behind Rosa, and was immediatly bombarded with questions. " Are you okay Babes?" " Does your head hurt?" " Did Pete rape you?

" Yes, no, and I wish!"

" But its not rape if you enjoy it!"

" Oh well."

" So you guys are going out now?"

" Yes ma'am..." Alice said proudly. She could feel Damons glare of Envy. Sister Robyn had come in for their lesson in Government, scolding Damon for concentrating on Alice and not the political issues at hand. " I have had it with you and your creepy ways! If you so much as make a sound, you are out of this class, and for Daughter Alices' sake, all of the classes you have with her, understand?!"

Damon nodded and unwillingly started copying down notes on the blackboard. The rest of the day went by like smooth sailing, except for a in-between class time, where Damon 'confronted her' in the hall. " Ally, hows it goin'?"

" Damon, you heard what Sister Robyn said, if you don't leave me alone, you'll get expelled"

" How sweet of you to worry about me...." The only thing Alice felt next was Damons hand upon her breast, then a painful stinging in her hand as she slapped him. HARD. Then, as Damon growled at her, he pulled her into a closet nearby and shoved her against a wall, kissing her forcefully. Everytime Alice kicked him in the knee or succeded in scratching his face, he punched her in the side of the head or slammed the back of her head into the wall. Alice pushed his face away after she had kneed him in a soft spot and yelled " HELP ME!!!!!" A bunch of confused voices began chattering outside the door before one brave soul ripped it open and yanked Alice out of the closet.

" Somebody call her house!"

" I've got it Father Jenkin! Yeah Pete? Something happened with Alice, get here right now!" Rosa called my house! Now I'll never hear the end of this from Pete! He'll probably hide everything from school so I can't go! Dammit Rosa!

I felt Jack pick me up before the blackness in my mind took over and I went blank. I have a habit of doing this, don't I?

_Bout 5 minutes later... Yes, he broke every speed limit to get there._

Pete burst through the doors of the school, putting a crack in one wall, and having a chunk fall out of the other. " What...in the name of-" " Please Sir, we don't allow swearing in this school."

" WHERE IS SHE?!" Pete yelled as the school nurse came out from behind the front desk. " Are you- ?" " Yes!"

The nurse covered her ears. Pete failed to notice before, but the nurses coat had blood on them. " Now don't be rash, she's right behind the desk, ready to go home." She said as a loud 'OUCH!' filled the silent air.

Alice had been awoken by a splash of ice cold water to the face, and was having the thick dried blood from her face being not-so-nicely scratched off. " OW! That is a bruise, please watch what you're doing!"

" Daughter Alice? Are you ready to leave?" " Yes Sister. When will the expulsion take place?"

" Now, he is being escorted out by police. Do you want to look?"

" No, not really, I hope he burns in Hell for his Sins."

" Forgiveness is always a wonder. I hope those heal quickly. I know if your brother was here, he wouldn't stand for this!" My brother. My greatest hero.

I suppose I should explain this: Mitchell Jamison Jonaschan, Captain Johnaschan of the Navy 169th unit, was the greatest guy you would ever meet. Funny, bold, amazing person overall. Too bad he went missing after a mission. He was pronounced dead on April 19th this year, even though they never found his body. I still think he's alive, if not positive. He was always the Sisters' favorite student.

It is nice to have hope. " Unfortunately, the man who came to pick you up left us with a chunk out of our wall, and a crack in the other, so we told him to wait in the vehicle. I don't want you to think that you have to come back right away, come back next week, when this whole thing has been blown over." I sped out of the school, blowing a kiss to Rosa, and lept into the backseat. Hey, if your boyfriend didn't want you to go to school, but you did and got the shit beaten out of you, would you want to suffer by sitting in the front set with him? Depends on who your boyfriend is.

I could tell that Pete was furious. At me? Or at the school? I don't know, and at the moment, all I want is some ice, and a guarantee that the bruises would heal by the end of the week., I looked hideous. Pete looked at me in the rearview mirror, and I looked down. I was way too embaressed to even look at another living thing again. I pulled my jacket over my head so he wouldn't see my tears and curled up into a ball, lying down with my back facing Pete. It was quiet the entire way home. Not even the radio was on. It had started to rain.

' Please kill me now.' I begged. I sniffled. I could hear the 'whish' of Petes hair as he checked the mirror. Suddenly, we stopped. We pulled into my driveway as the rain started to beat down harder on the car as Pete stepped out. The car door closed and I let out a little sob, the tears nearly shooting out of my eyes. I was positive my mascara was running from the slight black puddles on the backseat. My nails clutched onto my upper arms as I began to totally unwind. _' I almost got raped!' _I screamed in my head. " Oh God!" I whispered. A car door opened by my feet and Pete slid in. I sat up to move away, but when I saw the confused, 'Whats going on and why is my baby crying?' face, I buried my face in his shirt.

Petes' arms wrapped around me as I scooted onto his lap, letting the silent tears fall onto his shirt. The car was freezing and I started to get goosebumps on my arms since I had taken my uniform off before I was...... you know. I was wearing regular clothes in the school, they let you do that after school. Pete kissed the top of my head and nuzzled my neck as he began taking off his jacket. Who would have thought 'Mr. BadAss' from FallOut Boy would act like this to his girlfriend? I didn't, but I loved every minute of it. He slipped his leather jacket onto my back, the sleeves flapping uselessly to the side.


	6. OMG!

Do not own FallOut Boy.

Alice p.o.v

God, today was sooooooo overwhelming. I nearly got raped by some freak. Oh well! I was on my huge couch in my boyfriends arms, watching a dumb cheesy-filled movie. When suddenly, 'E!' breaking news popped up. " Breaking news: Pete Wentz has a new girlfriend?' Thats right folks, Pete Wentz was seen in his old hometown of Wilmette, Illnois, kissing a a girl whose name hasn't been confirmed in our sources yet, in what is unknown to either be her house or simply just a haunted house. Be sure to tune into E! for more details." My jaw dropped and my eyebrows sprung up in surprise. Pete stared at me in surprise with a similar expression on his face. " Haunted house?! Well excuse _ME _for living on my own!The absolute nerve of some people, criticising their house, romance life, and calling the person you're kissing a _stranger! _No ones that promiscuous, not even Britney Spears! Well maybe Britney Spears, but I mean come on!" I was up and pacing, about to continue, when I saw Pete, about to nearly cry from repressed laughter.

" Whats so funny?" I asked. I have a plan in my brain.... bwahaha. " Your entire rant." He let out in a breathy laugh. I stood there with my arms folded across my chest, waiting, as Pete nearly melded his lips together from trying to hold his laughter in. " Oh, go ahead, laugh! But we'll see if you're getting anything tonight." Pete's laughter went to a abrupt halt and you could see the thought going through his mind: I was gonna get laid? " But, I mean, hey, if my actual feelings are that funny to you, _you _can sleep on the couch. Maybe I'll invite that guy from school over too, get to know him a little better." I smirked and put my hands on my hips, my smirk making me shut my eyes in satisfaction. I opened my eyes when I heard Pete splutter out a sentence. " I... but-you! You wouldn't!" " Oh yes I would. Maybe not the rapist part, but I'd make you sleep on the couch!" " I'd take you with me." He muttered.

" What's that? You want to take me?" " No!" He yelled before babbling out. " What I mean is-" " Oh, nononononono! No use explaining, I'm going to bed, sleep on the couch!" I stomped up the stairs and into my bedroom, and changed into my pajamas, flopped into bed, and waited for Pete to come up. And Bingo, around 11, he sneaked up. " Ally?" He whispered. " Hmmmmm?" I turned on my bedside lamp. " How do you pull out the couch bed?" I threw off the covers, scooted over, and patted the bed, signaling that he could sleep in the bed. Pete did a little dance and jumped in, at which I laughed. " What?" He asked, sliding underneath me so that I was on top. " You're the only grown man I know that would jump into bed with fluffy pillows and silk sheets." I smiled, shifting so my chest was on his and I nestled my hands in his hair. " How do you know I'm not all fluffy and icing?" " 'Cause I know you better than that." "Ah, true, I'm just a big emo monster." " Nuh-uh, you're an emo teddy bear!" " Hey Ally?" " Yeah?"

" It's weird, we've only been together for a day really, but I feel like I've known you forever." " I know right? I feel the same thing. Wonder what it means." " One thing. We both love each other." I smiled and laid back into his arms, thinking of the future.

_6 months later_

It was raining, midnight, and we were in Pete's car making out like Hell! We were in the backseat, I was straddling Pete's lap when I reached for his belt and began to undo it. " Whoa, Alice baby. You sure?" I nodded and threw the belt elsewhere.( Lemon! Jk, no lemon people!) All I can say is, things got a bit more different from that night on. In a good way, don't worry!

_2 weeks later,_I bolted from the bed and Pete's arms to the bathroom, again, and emptied the previous nights dinner into the toilet bowl. We had just recently come out as a couple, 1 month before we did it, and already the adorable tramp rumors had spread. I apparantly worked at The Dollhouse, Peek-A-Boo lounge, and other places I never heard of. Pete had released a adorable quote about me in a magazine saying " _I love her more and more with each passing minute, I never want to let go of her. Alice means the world to me, I need her more than I let on!" _I know right? But back to the moment at hand. I was barfing my brains out, and Pete was holding the hair out of my face. Somehow, he is always there. " Ally, you shouldn't keep your hair so long, it's too long to hold back."

I nodded and reached for the scrunchie on my wrist. Pete was leaving today and before he went, we were gonna go see a movie. " You sure you still want to go see the movie? We can always stay home y'know." " Yeah, but you're leaving for California, not gonna let a little upset stomach stop me!" I said as Pete helped me up and gave me a hug. " Poor baby." " This _is _getting a little weird.... _Oh shit, I missed my period!_"

" What?" Pete said in shock.

" You don't think?"  
" It's a possibility."

" Being pregnant isn't a bad thing though, we both want kids!"

" Yeah, but the paparazzi will drive you nuts!"

" THEY ALREADY ARE! I was followed to the bathroom! And into the bathroom! These people have no life!"

" I know! We have to go incognito......'sigh' alright, break out the wig."

" No, not that extreme. I'll go by myself."

" Nope. I'll go with you, we'll just risk it."

And we did. Luckily, the paparazzi were taking a break and we bought 6 pregnancy tests. I was 19, technically, I could have a baby and have it not be considered teenage pregnancy. Plus, Pete makes a hell of a lot of money for just a little gig! We finally got home, I 'took' all the tests and waited in the living room with Pete. " 30 antagonizing minutes..." Pete muttered. We passed the time by watching only what was on: ' Bringing home baby'! The timer went off and we tripped over the other to see the results. Ha! I won, so I read the results aloud. " Positive, positive, positive, positive, positive, and positive!" My hands shook as Pete yelled, " You're pregnant!"

Oh.....Dear......God! I was speechless! Pete picked me up and spun me around a bazillion times 'till we fell on the couch in the living room. Finally, I found my voice and screamed, " Holy Shit, I'm pregnant!" right in Pete's ear. " You're gonna be a dad!" " You're gonna be a mom!"

" Screw the movies, I gotta call Rosa!"

" I gotta call everyone! Ah geez, wait 'till the magazines find out!"

Right now, I didn't care about the magazines. I'm having a baby!

Yat for babies! Sorry I took so long with this chapter, but here ya go!


	7. Daddy

_Do not own FallOut Boy._

" You're what?!" Rosa yelled on speaker. I was so happy, my mouth hurt and happy tears were freely flowing. " I'm pregnant Rosa!"

" I heard you the first time Juno! Dear God, I'm gonna be a aunt!"

" Calm down! I haven't told anyone else yet, so keep your mouth shut! I gotta go tell everyone."

" Wait! How'd Pete take it?"

" He cried with happiness!"

" Aw, that's so cute!" She squealed.

" I know! Bye!" I hung up the phone and ran into the kitchen and onto Pete's lap as he had the whole band and crew( including Charlie and Dirty) on the phone with Hemmingway at my feet. Yes, the ever-so-famous Hemmingway was practically in as much love with me as Pete was.

He smiled and put a hand on my currently flat stomach. " Hey guys, y'know that Alice and I have been together for awhile right?" There were several agreements in the background before Dirty yelled out, " You guys are getting married then? Damn Pete, never thought you would be the one!" " Dirty, shut the fuck up and let him speak!" I yelled into the phone. Pete stared wide-eyed at me, and it went silent on the other end. " Sorry." I said into the phone. " Didn't know you had it in ya Alice!" Patrick yelled. " Anyway, do you wanna tell them Ally?" " Fine. We.....are having a baby!"

Mass chaos erupted on the other line with questions, kudos, and comments from Dirty and Charlie. I jumped back and held onto Pete for support. " God, your friends are weird! And speaking of friends...." I jumped off of the ever-so-familiar place of Pete's lap, ( Alice: I didn't give him a lap dance, I swear!) I texted everyone, excluding Rosa, and called Gerard. " Yo." " Gerard, it's Alice." " Ally-bear!" " This is a serious moment Gerard. You may want to sit down."

" Oh shit." Gerard swore into the phone. " Man, what's up?" Mikey asked. Yeah, I was introduced to everyone already, so don't ask!

Gerard put me on speaker and assembled everyone. " ...I'm pregnant." There was cheering and from what I could tell, wrestling " Oh my fucking god! Are you serious?" . Suddenly, Pete came from behind and scared the crap out of me by biting my neck! Who bites necks?! " Pete, if you ever do that again, I will 'first name' y- Ow! PETER LEWIS KINGSTON WENTZ III!!!!!" I turned around and bit _him _on the neck. Unfortunately for me, I forgot that was his turn on. He snarled playfully and pressed me up against the wall. " Not nice." He whispered in my ear, lightly nibbling my earlobe, making me lean into his touch.

" Ally, you still there?" Gerard asked as Pete bit down hard on my neck, demanding my full attention. " Yeah, I'm still here." I answered, swatting at Pete's head. " So when did you find out?" Gee asked, making Pete _very_ impatient. Pete kissed his way up my neck to my ear as I told Gerard the time and whispered in my ear, " If he doesn't hang up soon, he's in trouble." My eyes widened: Who knew what Pete could do when he was whatever he was feeling? I saw lots of situations like these, they were not pretty.

" Ah Gee? Tell everyone I'll see them on the 25th, I gotta go! Bye!" I hung the phone up and turned towards Pete. He kissed my nose as both of his hands rested on my stomach. " Wow... There's a baby in there..." His eyes never left my stomach. " It's not a Easter egg Pete." " Yeah it is! Crack it open, out comes.... whatever your parents put in there." Parents! That reminds me... " Pete, did you call Dale and Pete #2?" I asked. " They're probably asleep by now. You know how they get. Going to sleep at 9... not fricking natural. You call your parents?" " You know I can't call my Mother, and I forgot to call Daddy!" How could I forget Daddy?! I took Pete's cell phone from his back pocket and dialed Daddy's work number.

" New York, New York National Bank." " Charles Johnaschan, please." " Ah Alice, hold on." If you can believe it, ' Dance, dance' was playing on the 'please hold' music. " Oh God! Pete, listen!" I put the phone to his ear and he nearly fell down laughing. " A bank with our music!" He wheezed out. Y'know, you never would have thought Pete had been suicidal... wow, the mere thought of it brings tears to my eyes. And he's bipolar... breathe Alice, breathe. " Charles Johnaschan." " Daddy!" I said in my 'voice' as Pete called it. The one that I got when I was gonna cry. " Hi Pumpkin! How are you!" " I'm fine Daddy. Uhm, Pete has something to tell you." I blurted out. I held my hand over the mouthpiece and mouthed ' _I'm scared!'_

Pete took the phone and broke the news to Daddy. " You see sir, Alice is pregnant." There was a long moment of silence before Pete spoke again. " I hardly think it matters if we're married or not, I will take care of our baby. No, I did not force her, how can you think that!" " Pete," I whispered. " Calm down." He was being bipolar again. I sat him down on the couch and massaged his shoulders to calm him down. Pete sighed before handing the phone to me. " Daddy, you're hardly being fair!" I said into the phone. " How dare you say that?!" _" Princess, having a baby before you are married is just.....wrong!" _

" I'm not having the baby for another 9 months Daddy! You're being a real jerk!"

_" Alice-"_" And how _dare_ you think that Pete forced me into sleeping with him?!"

_" Well, excuse me for caring about my daughter!"_

" You call accusing my boyfriend of something he didn't do _caring?_"

_" I can hardly say that he's your boyfriend!"_" **_I can hardly say that you're my father!"_**I screamed into the phone. It went silent( for once) on the other line, and Pete was holding his head in his hands. I took a deep breath and continued.

" Daddy, until you can calm down and not argue with either Pete or I, do not come over here, do not call this house, and until you apologize to the both of us, you can forget about Thanksgiving and Christmas in New York."

I flipped the phone closed and shrunk down to the floor by the back of the couch. Hemmingway came up and licked my face once before jumping onto the couch with Pete. " Damn him....." I muttered. Daddy always made things difficult. God, last Thanksgiving sucked! Daddy had somehow found out that Pete was bipolar, and kept egging him on about stuff Pete didn't want to talk about. Like his suicide attempt, and his boot camp experience. I wanted to punch Daddy in the face so bad! He muttered something along the lines of _" Shouldn't have found him. Should have left him dead, the little emo bastard." _

I was proud of Pete though, he didn't respond or anything, he just held my hand and kept whispering mushy stuff in my ear. Just how I like it. Daddy got absolutely _furious _at that, and even tried to punch Pete when I wasn't looking. Then a bunch of other times when I _was _looking. We left early and swore, no more Thanksgiving unless there are more people there.

Christmas at Pete's house was awesome though, I met his entire family, even his brother Andrew, and his sister Hilary! His family fell in love with me instantly, or so Pete claims, and his brother and sister never left my side. Hilary is already on speed-dial, and Andrew called in every week to talk to me. Pete got up from the couch and sunk down next to me with his arm around my shoulders. His head slightly touches mine as if to say _' Your Dad is a ass, who cares what he says?' _I smile and kiss his jawline in gratitude. " Pete?" I ask. His eyes turn to me. " I want to move to L.A with you."

Whoa! Alice's Daddy doesn't like the baby already! Sorry it took so long. Been working on Chapel of Sin.


	8. Creepers?

_Do not own FallOut Boy._

" I want to move to L.A. To your house." Pete glanced in my eyes, looking for any signs of hesitation, found none, then responded, " You sure?" ( Btw, this is before his house was shown on Cribs) He held both of my little hands in his, warmth eminating from his calloused hands. " I'm positive. I kinda want to get away from here, it's such a small town, with _so _many morals and shit like that. Plus, I know you're itching to get back to L.A." I rested my head back on his shoulder, his brown eyes locking with mine. " I want you to come with us on the tour, but your fucking _Father _wants you to come over for Thanksgiving? After what happened last year?"

" He said sorry."

" 'Cause you told him too."

" Do you expect me to ignore him for the rest of his life?" _'Calm down Alice, you're getting ahead of yourself' _

" No, just keep a distance or something!"

" Pete, he's my Father, I can't just pretend he doesn't exist."

" You do with your Mother."

" That is different. She left me on a doorstep, he didn't."

" Yeah, but he didn't exactly catch the first flight to Wilmette and come to raise you as his own, did he? He stayed in New York with his bank." Dammit, he had a point. I was speechless for a few minutes, Hemmingway breaking the silence with his panting, and waddled over to me and climbed onto my lap. " Well anyway, like I told my Dad, I'm not making any plans to go up to New York until he apologizes, which he never does, so no worries, it'll be Thanksgiving _and _Christmas with your parents!" I know I sounded kinda pissed, but thats 'cause I am. The phone rang, and I answered it. It was Daddy.

" What?" I snapped.

_" Ah, yes..... I apologize. Are you happy now Pumpkin?" _Wow. He expected me to buy that?

" Yeah, nice try Daddy. If you're gonna apologize for being such a dick, you should at least _try _to mean it."

_" Pumpkin, I am sorry! Now please, I just want a peaceful Thanksgiving dinner with my daughter, minus her emotional, stupid, dumbass, no-good, sonofabitch, emo, suicidal FAG OF A BOYFRIEND!" _Unfortunately, the speakerphone was on. Pete heard everything. My mouth hung open as Pete glared at the phone.

_" Now Pumpkin, don't you agree that spending Thanksgiving with your Father would be better than spending it alone while that person is away on tour? Come on, I know you miss your old man and-"_

" Listen you bastard, don't you ever call this house again! You can forget about me _ever talking to you ever again! _Tomorrow, I'm disowning myself from you! Believe me, you old fart, I'm not afraid to get a restraining order on you! I don't think you realize that not only were you the worst Father imaginable, but when you try to patch things, you end up getting your ass handed to you by your own daughter!" I hung up and threw the phone across the room.

I was steaming. Even Hemmingway seemed pissed. Pete was nowhere to be found, but I heard a thumping noise upstairs. I slowly climbed the stairs and opened the bathroom door, to find Pete banging his head against the wall. " Pete, stop." I choked out. He kept hitting his head against the wall, and I thought I saw blood. I got in between him and the wall and held his head. " I said stop!" I was right, there was little bit of blood on his forehead. " Dammit Pete, you're gonna let some lonely fatass get to you like this? Didn't you hear me? He won't bother us again!" He didn't meet my gaze.

I scoffed. " What hapened to Mr Badass who doesn't let wannabes get to him?" At that, Pete smiled and met my gaze. I hugged him around the neck and smiled: There was the Pete I knew. I smiled and pulled him back out to the livng room. " We still have to call Mom and Dad. And Hilary and Andrew. Just call them now, they'll be up for days!" Pete laughed and grabbed his phone and put it on speaker. It rang once, twice, three times, before Dad picked up. I know, it sounds cliche', but Pete's dad asked me to call him Dad. " Hello?"

" Hey Dad, it's me and Ally." I sat on Pete's lap as Dad expressed his happiness to hear from us.

" Hey Dad? We have some pretty big news, can you get Mom on the phone?" Pete kissed my cheek as his Dad began searching for Mom. There was a door opening, a sleepy groan, then a groggy " Hello?"

" Hi Mom!" I said into the phone. " We kinda have big news." I nodded to Pete and he gave Mom the news. There were two seconds of silence, then a ear-splitting scream echoed through the phone, making Hemmingway run upstairs, howling all the way. I jumped, and Pete covered my ears until Mom stopped screaming. " Really?! Oh Lord, it's finally happened!" She went on and on, before Dad finally made her get off the phone, it was too late to talk. She hung up tearfully, and I threw myself on Pete. Not in the lusty way, you pervs. " Yay! At least one of our parents is happy!" I smiled as I sat on Pete's stomach.

Pete smiled as he got a perfect view of my certain 'assets'. I ran my hand through his hair and smiled. My Mom would never know about my pregnancy, until it got in the newspapers, and I didn't care about my Dad! But then again.... Aunt Rose told me that both Mom and Dad were overeactors. When she was 12, Mom's barbie had broke, and she locked Aunt Rose in the shed for 3 hours. When Dad was 5, he made the family Doberman bleed so much, he lost a quarter of the needed blood. So what if they decided to do something about the pregnancy?

" Pete?" I asked.

" Hmm?"

" I think we should move back to L.A before we announce that I'm pregnant." Pete cocked a eyebrow.

" Why?"

" Stalkers, my parents, your fangirls." Well, it was pretty obvious.

" What can your parents do? Your Dad is in New York, and your Mom gets too wasted to move. Plus, hemmingway will protect you, won't ya boy?" Hemmingway lazily picked his head up, glared at Pete, then lied back down.

" I just want to. Why, got something there you don't want me to see?"

" No, but I don't want you to move unless you're sure."

" I'm positive that I want to move. I'll even pack while you're gone!"

" That's not why I don't want you to move Ally, you know better than that."

" Well, I can certainly handle a place like L.A!"

" But can you handle the creepers is the question!"

" What creepers?" Pete took a deep breath, ran his hands through his hair, and told the story of the L.A Creeper.

Well? Good? Bad? Too much drama? Too boring? Review!


	9. Sorry!

_Okay, I'm really sorry readers/reviewers, but I am running dry on this certain fountain of ideas, so bear with me! I really am sorry! _


	10. Mitchell!

_Do not own Fallout Boy._

Time skip to the airport!

" You sure you don't want to call anybody to stay with you?"

" Pete, if you ask me that _one more time_, I'm not gonna hesitate."

" To what?"

"CASTRATING YOU!"

" Eep. You've used that one a bit too much, Ally."

" I agree." said a voice behind me, which of course, turned out to be the entire rest of the band. " We missed your birthday!"

" Only because I didn't tell you when it was." I smiled. Patrick, Joe and Andy have been picking at both me and Pete to find out when my birthday was, but thankfully, Pete kept it secret. It's March 18th just so you know.

" But seriously, whenever you're with us, you've used the word 'Castrate' way too many times"

" It's my only plausible threat guys." I said, hugging them all.

**_" Guys, if we don't get on that plane soon,we will miss it!"_** Everyone, even the crew, scrambled for the gate, except for Pete. Pete looked like he was about to cry.

" Pete...." His eyes got bigger as it developed to a full-on puppy-pout.

" Pete, you have to go on the plane. Please?"

" Please come with us."

" Pete!"

" We have room! And you can go shopping when we get there! And we're taking Hemmingway with us! Won't you be lonely?"

" Pete! Look, can you just call me when you get there? I have an appointment."

" Will you miss me?" Aw! I hugged him on the neck after he said that.

" Of course! But not if you're still here!" I pressed my lips against his, smiling slightly as I felt the infamous tingle in my lips.

" Now go and kick ass for me!" I gave his hat a tap and waved goodbye as he ran towards the plane, still looking sad. Hell, I'm gonna miss him! Now I'm crying! Dammit, I knew I shouldn't wore eyeliner here. I hope he doesn't think I enjoy him being gone. I smiled and waved once more as he looked over by the lobby window. He hates to see me cry, damned hormones, why can't you listen? He waved back with a sorrowful look and took out his phone. I got text saying, ' _don't cry. :( I luv u, ill be back soon.' _I glanced up and blew a kiss, then walked back to the car. Wow, I really would be alone.... until Thanksgiving or Christmas, and plus, eveyone is gone to college.

" I'm gonna be lonely...." I said as I turned on the car. My poor old Cr-V had been sold, and Pete kept buying me antiques! Now I had at least 3 priceless vehicles hidden along my yard. He spoils me to no end, I tell you! Every birthday, actually, ANY holiday that involves gift-giving, he splurges on me! I just know he's gonna spoli our child like that. Which remindes me, Auntie Rosa and Mary are already pressuring me for my belly to swell already. They actually think that I would look cute with a baby-belly. I've just realized, Pete would be back after the first 2 months, meaning my baby-belly would show! Oh, he's gonna be happy! Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if we got married.....

That would be amazing! Oh yeah, Patrick and Mary are a thing now, sorta. They're taking things 'slow'. Since Mary is going to a state university, it's a bit easier for her and Patrick to see each other. They're so adorable! Wait, did I leave the light on when we left? Ah shit, some dumbass burglar broke in! How did the alarm not trip? The door swung open, and before I knew it, I was pulled into a hug. " WHAT THE FUCK?!"

" Alice, it's me!"

" Mitchell?!" I pushed back from the bear hug, to see the ever-familiar big brown eyes staring back into mine. " MITCHELL!" I could only scream as his arms held mine down. He dragged me into the house and plopped me down on the couch. " Mitchell, how in the hell did you get here?! And without a scratch on you?!" He could have given me some long and complicated story but instead, " My crew found me 5 days ago. I'm sorry I didn't call, but I wanted to suprise you."

" Ok, it's fine!" For once, it wasn't the hormones that made me cry. " Uhm, Alice? I'm fucking starving!" I burst out laughing. " They not feed you in the Navy?" I bounced up, feeling incredibly lucky that I bought a thing of steaks, with all the works. " Mitch, you still want the works?" He got up and moved to the kitchen table. " Yeah, but where are your manners, not telling me about whats been going on since I left? C'mon! I want details!"

" I dunno if you'll like some of it....." He leaned over in anticipation. " Well, everything was fine until about a year ago. Then everything was perfect. I was going to this fallout Boy concert, right? We get to Chicago, I go to get Starbucks, and guess who's there?"

" Who?"

" Pete Wentz is who!"

" Holy crap!"

" I know! We flirted, he gave me his number, I gave him mine, and well, to sum it up, Pete's my boyfriend, and........Dad disowned me because I'm pregnant." I braced the kitchen counter for a outburst, but got a hug.

" Ally, you're pregnant?"

" Uh-huh......"

" How?"

" Oh gee, maybe a lack of condoms?"

" Alice! Dad was going to give you his whole fortune in the will! You know I'm left out cause of the Navy. What's gonna happen to the money?"

" It can burn in Hell along with him!" I slammed the frozen steak onto the pan.

" Do you _want _the money to go to Mom?"

" No! And don't you dare lecture me about how I got pregnant, I'm perfectly capable of having a baby dammit!"

" You need to somehow convince Dad to get you back."

" Technically, I disowned him first. And I don't _need _to do anything of the have plenty of money, and you can claim the money when he dies. We don't need his damn money, or his consent! I'm sick and tired of being the good little Catholic girl that never does anything wrong and always relies on her Daddy! Mitchell, I know your my brother, but don't try to take over, okay? I can take care of myself. I have been since I was 11 years old."

" Well, what kind of job do you have?"

" I quit working as a live mannequin at Roxies." Mitchell seemed to ponder this for a long time before he finally stood up and pulled out a card from his pocket.

" This is for after you have the baby, and when you get your figure back." I took the card and read it. _" Auditions for Cocktail Bunny for the up-and-coming Playboy Club in Los Angeles, California." _Fucking Sweet.


	11. Holy crap!

_Do not own Fallout Boy._

" Mitchell, you realy think I'll be able to be a Cocktail Bunny?"

" You'd be like The Prima Bunny-rina, or something like that."

" I'd have to see if it's okay with Pete first." I drank my coke slowly, trying to absorb all of this coming at once.

_With Pete._

_' I wonder if she got home okay. Will this Air stewardess ever stop flirting with me? Should I get the ring?' _

" Can I get you anything else ?" She bent down so that her boobs were in my face. _' You could get your Silicone boobs out of my face!'_ I shuffled into my pocket for the ring and shoved it in her face. " See this? This is the ring I'm going to give my _girlfriend._ My GIRLFRIEND. I'm not single, not interested, and not gonna care if you never bring me the drink I asked for 30 minutes ago."

" I-I'm so sorry, I'll be right back with your drink!" She bolted towards the curtain, and I could hear her bumping into other people. Suddenly, Patrick, Andy and Joe were right behind me, some grinning, others with their mouths agape. " A ring?!"

" Pete, when the fuck were you going to tell us?!"

" I was gonna suprise everyone. But I don't want to pop the question yet, maybe when we got back, I could've asked. That's one of the reasons I wanted Alice to come."

" So now we have to get Alice here!" Patrick flipped the phone open, and I slammed it shut.

" And how are we going to get her here?!"

" By saying that you are in grave danger."

" No."

" How about.....you forgot your meds?"

" Maybe."

" That's a yes! Call her, Andy." Andy dialed quickly and handed the phone to me. _" Hello?" _

" Hi."

_" Pete!" _I beamed at her excitement. This is this woman I've been dating for a bit over a year, and she still got excited when I called.

" Bad news babe: I forgot my meds."

_" Oh really? I supose you want me to bring it to you?" _

" That'd be amazing."

_" ......Fine,fine, I'll be on the next plane to L.A. But guess who came home today?!"_

" Who?"

_" My brother is who!"_

" Wow! Bring him with you then! Have you told him your pregnant?"

_" Yep. He took it hard at first, but he's ok. I'll see you soon, okay?"_

" Ok. I love you."

_" I love you too! Bye-bye!" _Click. I nearly cheered with victory as the line disconnected. Patrick gave me a high-five as the bimbo came over with my drink.

" Hey Pete. I have the name of a great wedding planner. But man, you better be glad we get a lotta income, wedding's cost a shitload."

" I don't even know if she'll say yes!"

_' That's right! What if she says no?! Oh man, she gonna say no! Nonononononononononononono, or worst of all, don't ever talk to me again!'_

" Oh man, he's head ranting!"

" Pete! C'mon man, you know she's gonna say yes!"

_With Alice._

Click. " Hey Mitch?" I asked, shaking him awake.

" What's up Sarge?" He muttered into the pillow.

" How about we go to L.a to see Pete?" He nodded and went back to sleep. " Mitch! The closest flight is at 2, and it's a quarter to 1! Up! Grab your bag, you can sleep on the way there!" He sleep-saluted and climbed out of bed and grabbed his bag quickly. I threw everything into a gym bag and bolted for the car. He was asleep by the time I got there.

" You're killing me Alice." I grinned and sped for the airport.

_Back with Fallout Boy!_

" When are you gonna pop it?"

" The last concert."

" But that's a month from now!"

" Well, I'm not gonna do it the minute I see her!"

" But you should!"

" I should bombard her with a proposal the minute I see her?"

" Well, no, but don't wait a month!" I sighed. Do they not realize how nerve-wracking this is?! Trying to buy the rings without the paparazzi following me? Trying to hide them from Alice? And I swear, if they think the _only _reason I'm proposing is because she's pregnant, I'll kill them all! No. I love her because she is herself! She didn't throw herself on me when she saw me, she loves me back, we're the best of friends! I adore her, I love her hair, her eyes, the way she sometimes kicks when she has a dream, I love her laugh and how she looks like a strawberry when she blushes.

I love the way she smells like chocolate, strawberries and champagne every day, and every other day, she smells like my Axe. I love how she is ridiculous and apologetic all of the time, even when it's not her fault. I suppose we'll see if she says yes when she gets here.

Sorry it's so short, but I won't be updating as often. Read and review!


	12. Oooh Lord

_Do not own FallOut Boy._

_Live at the Pepsi Bowl!_

_Alice p.o.v_

I waited backstage as Pete and the guys set up and began tuning. That little liar hadn't forgotten his meds at all! He just lured me here for nothing! Though it was worth it when I saw his face and also when Hemmingway jumped on me. I've had a feeling that something was gonna happen tonight since I woke up in Pete's hotel bed. This is bothering me so much! But I still threw the tennis ball Hemmingway had fetched for me. I could hear the fans screaming outside the curtain, a few talking about how to get backstage. Hemmingway sat in my lap, his head jerking up at every little noise the crew made, poor baby. Pete had seemed a little bit nervous this morning, he wouldn't stop hanging on me even in the car on the way over here. Although, that might be because he got laid last night. Eh, who knows?

5 minutes to showtime! Pete had looked over and smiled. He had been so happy I was here, but Mitchell wanted to stay home, so he was kinda let down, he wanted to meet him. He gave me a look. Wasn't the usual I'm-sorry-I-really-wanna-hug-you-but-can't look, ut something really different, but can't put my finger on it. The curtain lifted, and the fans screamed bloody fucking murder as they began playing their song. I smiled and rubbed my little bump of a stomach, not being able to wait until he or she started kicking. Not until the next trimester though. Hemmingway fliped over onto his stomach and sniffed my belly, something he's taken to since I've put lotion on it to prevent stretch marks. Thankfully, I could still wear my plaid before I had to go shopping for those tent-shirts.

Some guy sat next to me on the couch, not keeping his eyes off my rack, or belly. " Hey, you're Pete's girlfriend, aren't you?"

" Yeah. Do you want something?" I glared. I think Pete told me about this guy, always getting backstage and pushing drugs or whatever.

" Uh, yeah," he pulled out Coke! In front of me and everybody! ", can you give this to Pete? Just tell him it's from me." The applause erupted over by the stage, and I knew their song was over. I glanced nervously as a stage hand went and took Pete's bass from him.

" I really don't know who you are, so can you just leave?" I kept my eyes on Pete, who, thankfully, saw the pusher next to me and walked over.

" Who are you?" Pete asked, helping me off the couch to his side.

" Pete, you don't remember me buddy?" Pete wrapped his arm around me. I thought he would've hit him, but instead, he called security and started pulling me onstage. " Pete, what the hell?"

" You'll see, Princess." He pulled me onstage, and I saw Patrick grinning like a fool, the others doing the same. There was lots of applause as Pete came back onto the stage, but stopped as soon as Pete grabbed the mic.

" Hey guys!" More aplause. " Guys, we're not gonna perform another song, I just have something to say." Pete turned towards me. Is this what was hapening? He was gonna announce I'm pregnant?

" Alice, I love you more than anything that I can ever put in words. And..." He got down on one knee. The entire audience gasped, but I couldn't even move! " I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a box and put it in my free hand. The crowd began cheering and screaming 'yes!'. Pete looked at me and gave a closed mouth smile. Patrick looked nervous, so did the crew. I could hear sweat drop to the floor. God damn Alice, say it!

" Y-yes! Yeah! Of course, dammit!" I didn't even know I was crying until I saw a tear drop onto the blue velvet box. Oh my God, so pretty! It was a butterfly with opals inside the wings, it was so little! It was pure silver, so shiny and amazing! Pete got up, wrapped me in his arms so tight, and kissed me. Patrick jumped on Pete, and Joe and Andy pulled me from Pete and hugged me uber-tight. Then Patrick started singing _Sugar, we're going down, _and Andy and Joe started in too. Well, Patrick sang, they played. All the while, Pete was kissing me, and I was laughing and shaking at the same time.

_" Am I more than you bargained for yet?_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you wanna hear _

_'Cause that's just who I am this week." _

Someone had handed Pete his bass and his slipped it on, pressing me closer against his chest. I smiled, he laughed and began playing.

" _Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum._

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in this song." _

" You're more than a line in this song Ally." He smiled and bit my ear the way he always would when he was joking and trying to get me to laugh. I did, and grabbed the side of his face and brought him down to kiss me on the lips. His tongue slid in as he continued to play bass, but had a little bit of trouble as I turned around and kissed him fully. I ran my hands along his fringy hair and traced my fingers on his jaw line. He smiled, and the song ended. I was so happy, I couldn't believe it! I felt weak! Could that be because Pete had lifted me off of my feet? Yes. Yes it could be. My cheeks hurt from grinning as the boys said their goodbyes and headed backstage, where I saw all my friends waiting and cheering. You ever have a moment where you're so happy, you can't breathe? Right now, someone needs to find an oxygen mask, I'm too happy to live.

Wow, I have not updated in awhile! I'll do more sooner, k? Obai!


End file.
